Growing pains
by Beywriter
Summary: When brushing his hair after a shower, Ray finds something that shocks and disturbs him


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Growing pains **

"BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG" Ray jumped awake, he turned of the alarm and sat up.  
"I gotta get one that's better on me ears" he sat on his bed and yawned.  
He glanced in a mirror and thought he should do something with his hair.  
"Think I'll got for a shower to freshen me up alittle" he though, so he got a towel and some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

After his shower Ray came back to his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
His skin and hair were slightly damp, he put on his black boxers and black pants before picking up a brush and started at his silky long black hair that practically reached his ass.  
He had only been brushing for two minutes when he saw something...odd.  
His eyes widened with horror, his mouth dropped open and he let out a cry of fear.

* * *

The others in the lounge heard this.  
"That's Ray!" Tyson dropped the comic he was reading with Max, Kenny and Kai stared up from Dizzy.  
They ran to the teen's room.  
"What, what's the matter Ray?" the blond asked.  
"You got a zit?" Tyson asked.  
"Just pop it" he continued talking.  
Ray shook his head slowly, eyes fixed on what was in his palm  
Ray was just stood there, frozen to the spot.  
His hand still on the brush that was in his hair.  
"Oh, Ray got his brush caught in his hair" Kai said.  
"I'll help" Tyson approached Ray.  
He could see his left hand, there was something in it, he turned Ray around.  
"Look" Ray said, Tyson moved his head close to Ray's palm.  
In it he could see something white, it was long and stringy.  
"Its string...you got string in your hair?"  
The others approached to look.  
"Guy, I don't think its string" Max said.  
The string was connected to Ray's head.  
"Then what?" the dark blue haired boy asked.  
Ray tried to speak but he couldn't believe it, he was shocked.  
"Grey hair"  
"Oh boy...Ray's getting older" Tyson poked Ray in his back.  
"I'm 18" Ray replied  
"So? Hiro got his first at about 17"  
"Ray, your overreacting...can't you hide it?" the computer geek asked  
"Or cut it out?" Tyson suggested  
"Just calm down Ray" Max put his left hand on Ray's right shoulder, Ray stared at the blond, waiting for him to say something.  
"Kenny's right, your overreacting, its just grey hair"  
"No, it means I'm getting old, I'm not ready to be an adult, I want to be a teen"  
"Ray, your not Peter Pan, you will grow old...Kai will grow old and grumpy well he already has the grumpiness" Tyson said receiving a warning glare.  
"Enjoy it whilst it lasts Ray, I've got more than one" they looked at Kai, they couldn't see them as Kai died his.  
"Is that why you die your hair?" the Neko asked.  
"No, I just like the shade of blue, it relaxes me..I'm actually a brunette" that was hard to imagine.  
"Ok, I think I'm cool now" Max and Tyson left, followed by Kenny.  
"Ray, everytime you get a grey hair, don't yell at the top of your voice, well only if you've cut your self or something"  
"Sorry" he replied  
"Its ok, I'm not mad, believe me, when I got my first grey hair I threw a computer out of a window" Kai chuckled remembering that day, his parents were mad at him but now it was funny.  
"You threw a Computer out the Window?" Ray started brushing again.  
"An expensive one" Ray laughed.  
"I gotta go Ray...see you...old man"  
"Hey!" Ray playfully complained.  
"He's 19 I thought" Ray thought and went back to brushing his hair.

Author notes

Beywriter: Ok, this is all true, it happened this morning, like "Blackbird down"  
Ray: Our Beywriter's getting older!  
Beywriter: Ray...no tease or its the sofa to sleep on  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to!


End file.
